


I Want To Hold Your Hand

by OrnateDragon



Series: NZ Trio [2]
Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Lots of tears, M/M, nervous Sandwich, nervous Slinky, some laughter, starting a relationship, talking is a good place to start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrnateDragon/pseuds/OrnateDragon
Summary: Slinky, Tommy and BJ sit down to talk about being boyfriends, and start learning more about each other.
Relationships: Tom Latham/Mitchell Santner/BJ Watling
Series: NZ Trio [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122248
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	1. The First Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slinky, Tommy and BJ sit down to talk about being boyfriends, and start learning more about each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be slow-moving, as Tommy and BJ navigate including a shy and self-deprecating Slinky into their relationship.
> 
> Title is a Beatles song, thought it summed up the early steps of this trio!
> 
> With thanks to @sherlockguineapig for the workshopping help, which requires the obligatory inclusion of her favourite pairing!

It’s the morning after the initial Talk, and Slinky’s feeling much better. He’s had a full night’s sleep, and though he can’t quite believe that he didn’t spoil everything by running away from Tommy and BJ, they are adamant that they definitely want him as their boyfriend.

He’d had a long talk with Tim last night, about the reason he’d panicked and run away in the first place, and although he’s not quite sure he can be _that_ open with the Sandwich straight away, Tim had admitted that opening up to Neil had increased Tim’s happiness because of the way Neil responded with love and care, and that the way the Sandwich had been that morning after the night before meant (to Tim) that they were unlikely to react by dismissing Slinky’s worries. Slinky had sort of agreed, but he still felt unsure about being totally truthful straight away. Tim had made him promise to try though, and had assured him, just as Slinky was leaving that he and Neil would always be there if Slinky needed them. Neil’s firm nod, as he tugged Slinky into a hug, had backed Tim up, and Slinky, catching a glimpse of Neil folding Tim into his arms as the door closed, found himself thinking that Tim was very lucky to have Neil. He really hoped that he could have that with the Sandwich.

Breakfast is eaten buffet-style, as everyone rushes to make sure they’re packed before they head back home. BJ and Tommy collect a selection of the breakfast foods on offer for Slinky, and they eat in peace, watching the mild panic with amusement. They’re planning on heading to Tommy’s to discuss their relationship in peace and quiet and privacy, so they’re enjoying the chance to just sit together as boyfriends for the first time.

Slinky’s still a bit nervous about this though, he can’t shake the feeling that the Sandwich will change their minds, will tell him that wonderful night was a mistake and they don’t want to be with him. But BJ’s arm is tight and warm around his waist, and Tommy’s knee is pressed firmly against his, and Slinky’s heart is nearly overflowing with love for them.

He catches Tim’s eye, as the other bowler leaves the table with Neil, to head off to whatever Neil has planned for them, and the warm smile aimed his way does help to ward off Slinky’s nerves. He’s so grateful to Tim, and Neil, for all they’ve done so far. He knows a little about how hard it’s been for Tim, not letting his insecurities affect his relationship with Neil, and the fact that Tim’s putting that aside (as best he can, with Neil’s help) to help Slinky, makes Slinky so proud to be friends with Tim. He hopes that his relationship with the Sandwich can be as loving and supportive as the one Tim and Neil have.

Slinky isn’t sure if he wants to leave quickly, or wait till most everyone else has left, he’s not sure which option would help him and his nerves right now. The decision gets taken out of his hands though, as Kane comes over to thank the three of them for their efforts over the last couple of weeks, and Tommy offers his hand to help Slinky up. All their combined bags are quickly loaded into the waiting taxi, and BJ pulls Slinky into the back seat. Tommy hurries in after them, giving his address to the driver and leaning firmly against Slinky’s shoulder. The short distance to Tommy’s place is taken up with the taxi driver’s praise for the Blackcaps and the Pakistani team, with Tommy and the driver reliving Tommy’s comical dismissal at length. Slinky’s kind of grateful, because it diverts his attention from what is about to happen.

After dragging their stuff into the hallway, Tommy ushers Slinky into the living room, waving at the large sofa where BJ’s already sat at one end with a nervous smile on his face.

“Um, tea? Or… well, I’m not sure what’s in the cupboard, but I’m sure I can find something?” Tommy’s almost wringing his hands, and Slinky takes a deep breath before reaching out and laying his hand on Tommy’s forearm. The smile he’s graced with nearly takes his breath away, it’s so like the one he saw in the mirror this morning, shy and nervous and hopeful.

“Tea would be lovely, Tommy, if that’s okay?”

As Tommy hurries into the kitchen, BJ pats the sofa and Slinky sits down carefully, not too sure what to do with his hands. BJ seems equally unsure, first reaching out to Slinky, then going to put his arm along the back of the sofa behind Slinky, before dropping his hand back into his lap as Tommy brings in three mugs clutched precariously in his hands.

Tommy sits on Slinky’s other side, hesitantly shifting like he’s not sure how close he should be sitting, and Slinky realises that the Sandwich is just as nervous as he is about how this conversation is going to go. Somehow that settles his nerves a little and, after taking a sip of tea, he turns slightly towards Tommy.

"I... can I take your hand? I'm... sorry. Never done this before, I just... don't know why I'm so anxious and all.."

Tommy hastily takes Slinky’s reaching hand, wrapping it so gently in his own that Slinky feels tears rising. BJ shuffles a little closer, and Slinky carefully leans his knee on BJ’s. BJ rests his hand on Slinky’s knee, and takes a deep breath.

“I’ll start, shall I? Mitchy, well, we were really nervous to say anything before _that night_ , because, well… we weren't sure if you would be interested at all, never mind in us, and…” Tommy cuts in as BJ trails off.

“We know we can be a bit much but we really want this to work, with you, if that’s okay with you, so we're going to be totally honest. We don't want to overwhelm you, though? So... you tell us if we're a bit too much. Or don't tell us, if that's easier. We just want you to feel happy and comfortable with us."

“Especially when it comes to anything physical, eh?” BJ’s thumb is brushing rhythmically over Slinky’s kneecap, and it’s both soothing and slightly increasing the tension Slinky is feeling. “We don’t want you to feel pressured, or worried, so tell us how you feel comfortable, or don't tell us, just... is this okay? Sitting like this? And, you can ask us to stop doing something, or to start doing something, like holding hands or kissing, or whatever. Always ask us if that helps you feel safe.”

Slinky can’t help the tears that start falling, at this very obvious sign that the Sandwich really care about him, and Tommy leaps up to grab the tissue box from the mantelpiece. As he sits down again, he pulls a tissue out of the box and clearly isn’t sure whether to just hand it to Slinky or dry his cheeks for him.

"Sorry, I’m, I’ll be alright in a minute, it’s just, I’m a bit wobbly, I wasn’t expecting, I don’t know what I was expecting, really, and… I've always been like that, I tend to blame myself before I blame everyone else and I'm... complicated. I just don't know why I'm like that... are you sure you’re okay with this, with me?" Slinky has to put his mug down before he spills his tea, to wipe his face.

“Can, can we hug you, Mitchy? Is that okay?” BJ’s a bit teary himself, and as Slinky nods, Tommy’s arm slides around his shoulder and pulls him into Tommy’s side. BJ wraps his arms around them both and buries his face in the crook of Slinky’s neck and Slinky has never felt so wanted in his life. It’s terrifying, but it also feels like coming home, and he’s… _I need those tissues again. Maybe we all do,_ he thinks.

BJ shifts away a little, just enough to nestle himself into Slinky’s side while Tommy’s arm stays warm and comforting around Slinky’s shoulders, fingers brushing through BJ’s curls. Slinky thinks he could be brave enough, when he’s held in their arms like this, like he really matters to them, to tell them why this means so much to him.

“I’ve, I’ve never had a proper relationship with a man, never mind two, it’s been… such a long time since I was in a serious relationship with _anybody_ , its… My confidence isn’t, well, let’s just say it’s going to take me some time to believe you two when you say you really like me, that you want me, and… But I like hearing you say things like that, I just...”

“We’ll say things like that as often as possible, Mitchy, because we do really like you, we do really want you, because you’re the best thing that could happen to us. You’re gorgeous, and kind, and best of all you like us both too. We'll reassure you of that as many times as we have to!” BJ’s arm is across Slinky’s waist, pushing him ever so slightly against Tommy, and Slinky can feel Tommy’s heartbeat at his back, almost as fast as his own.

"Tell me how you two got together, please?" Slinky murmurs, after they've sat and cuddled for a while, finishing their tea and regaining a little composure. "Let me start to get to know about you both, outside of playing cricket?"

BJ facepalms, not quite hiding a grin, as Tommy laughs. "It doesn't really show us in the best light, but if you really want to know? It was in Pakistan, a couple of years ago, we were drunk after the last match there, and... Well, I was trying out chat up lines on Tommy, because I really liked him, and…"

"Really bad chat up lines, at that!" Tommy interjects, still laughing. BJ mock scowls at him, but flashes a soft smile at Slinky, before turning a pout on Tommy.

“They can’t have been that bad! After all, you kissed me because of them!”

“I kissed you to shut you up, because you were cuter when you weren’t trying to flirt, although you did make me laugh, and I do like a guy who can make me laugh! And… well, you’d been complimenting me on my keeping, along with the chat up lines, and I really liked you too, so… well, we had fun that night, and just kind of kept doing it? And then, well, when we came back from the World Cup, and BJ met us, me, at the airport, that… I sort of knew then I wanted to keep seeing BJ, so…”

Slinky’s giggling at them both, the sound makes BJ’s heart leap because Slinky is so cute when he giggles.

“You should see the looks on your faces when you’re remembering that, you’re so smiley! I guess I can see how you two fit together so well now, you’re both so full-on, so bold and brave.” Slinky sighs, they’re so different to him that he’s not sure why they’ve picked him. He doesn’t yet feel like he can ask them either, he knows he’s not brave enough for that.

He knows he has to say something else, before they ask him why he’s sighing. Hastily, he tries to think of something else to ask them.  
“What do you like best about each other?” He manages to ask, after what feels to him like ages, but can’t have been that long, since BJ and Tommy are still smiling softly at each other.

BJ beams. “Tommy’s a fantastic baker, Mitchy, wait till he bakes for you! He surprised me with chocolate muffins for my birthday last year. Best muffins I ever had. And, his pasta dishes, oh Mitchy, they’re superb!”

“BJ!” Tommy’s blushing, as he protests, and Slinky can’t help thinking it makes him even more attractive. “That’s only cooking, anyone can do it! BJ’s the voice of sense and reason when I lose my sense of proportion, he always knows how to calm me down. I know, I know, he’s not like that at training, but we’re very different when we’re at home, when we’re together.”

“I’ve had plenty of practice, you do lose your mind over the silliest things sometimes!” BJ’s voice is filled with laughter and love, Tommy is pouting mightily, and Slinky can’t help but laugh. They’re so adorable when they’re teasing each other, and he realises he’s thought that for a while.

Both BJ and Tommy beam at Slinky, on hearing him laugh, and he can’t help feeling shy again, ducking his head to hide the blush he can feel crawling into his cheeks. He really hopes his shyness doesn’t put them off him, he wishes he weren’t so like this.

“You’re so gorgeous, Mitchy. You're unbelievably cute when you laugh.” Tommy’s arm squeezes even tighter around Slinky’s shoulder, and BJ’s fingers are playing soothingly with Slinky’s own.

Slinky blinks in confusion, glancing between Tommy and BJ who’s nodding in agreement. "You, you mean that? I, nobody's ever told me before that I’m cute when I laugh, I, you... "

“Mitchy, your laugh is one of the things that first attracted us to you!” BJ takes both of Slinky’s hands in one of his, and nudges Slinky’s chin up from where he’s ducked it again. "And you’re so gorgeous, we almost can’t believe it. Your shyness is adorable though, you never have to hide that with us. We like you because you're shy, Mitchy. Never change."

“I… when I said earlier, I’m not used to… well, compliments, I don’t…” Slinky can’t hide the blush this time, because BJ’s still got a knuckle under his chin, running a thumb gently over his jawline. Tommy eases the arm over Slinky’s shoulder, realising Slinky’s getting a bit overwhelmed.

"We’ll be gentle with you Mitchy, we want to make sure you’re comfortable with us, but we’re going to keep telling you all the things we love about you. You can come out of your shell with us in your own time, when you’re ready, but we love making you blush, because you're even more gorgeous when you blush."

“Maybe we should get something to eat, eh? ” BJ cuts in, wanting to let Slinky have a bit of space to calm down. He tugs gently on Slinky’s hands, coaxing him to get up, as Tommy groans slightly.

“I’ve no idea what I’ve got in, Beej, the cupboards will be bare, I haven't been shopping in ages!”


	2. Sunshine and Sorrows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a lovely day in the sun, Slinky's insecurities come rushing back to spoil his sleep. BJ and Tommy try to help, but it doesn't quite work!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, grateful thanks to @sherlockguineapig for the workshopping help!
> 
> Hugs to everyone who needs them after this, and I will warn you: there is slightly worse to come, but as always, a happy ending (eventually!)

As the trio move into Tommy’s kitchen, it’s apparent how much time BJ spends there, because he heads straight for the fridge without pause. Slinky hovers a little nervously by the island as Tommy starts opening cupboards. BJ’s snickering, head buried in the fridge.  
“Nothing in, Tommy? Looks like you’re fully stocked! And there’s a note here, on the milk.” BJ turn around with a massive grin, and Tommy groans, clearly knowing what’s about to come.

“ **‘Dear Tommy, well played in the series, darling! Thought you’d need some shopping, and I’ve tidied round for you as well. Don’t forget to water the plants! Love, Mum.’** Awww, T, Mummy’s been round and dusted for you! Doesn’t she look after you well?”

“Oh my God,” groans Tommy, embarrassed blush not entirely hidden by the hands clutched to his face. “Beej! It’s usually your fault this place needs tidying after we leave for a series, anyway! _And_ you eat everything in sight as well! Be grateful Mum does look after me still!”

Slinky can’t help giggling, and when BJ winks at him, it turns into a belly laugh. As he calms down, leaning against Tommy both to offer a little comfort and to retain his balance, he notices that both the Sandwich are beaming at him. The love in their eyes makes him blush again, and he silently curses his infernal shyness. Taking a deep breath, he admits something to them both.

"I... like it when you smile at me. Feels special, makes me feel special."

Tommy gently slides his arm around Slinky’s waist, “You are special, to us, that’s why we smile at you so much. We want you to always feel that way.”

The blush is back on Slinky’s cheeks, he can feel that, but he can’t help feeling warm at the idea that the Sandwich like him for _him_.

As they start gathering sandwich ingredients (which does make Slinky laugh a little to himself, the Sandwich making sandwiches), the conversation meanders around their home likes and dislikes, dishwasher and other kitchen etiquette, and the start of learning about each other’s home habits. There’s a good amount of teasing, as to be expected from the Sandwich, and Slinky’s giggling provides a soundtrack that keeps the Sandwich beaming. Soft touches from the Sandwich as the three mill around Tommy’s kitchen help Slinky feel like he’s really starting to find everything he hoped for in this relationship, that and the way they solicitously keep checking that he’s okay with everything.

"I've..." "Yes, Mitchy?"

"I just... don't want either of you to... I just tried a few things and I stumbled upon a perfect combination for a sandwich, if you even want Cheddar on yours, you..."

"What is it, Mitchy? I'm curious."

"Not that big. Just four slices of cheddar, a bit of pepper and some champignons and..."

BJ feels himself melt all over again.

"I think I know what Wagsy meant." Tommy whispers to BJ. “All the small moments, they really do mean loads.”

The sunlight pouring down encourages the Sandwich to tug Slinky out onto the terrace for lunch, and they learn more about each other as they eat. A lazy afternoon in the garden beckons, a bit of sunbathing with the added complication for Slinky of the application of sun cream (getting his hands on both Tommy and BJ several times over the afternoon is a temptation he enjoys, even if he is a little more nervous about the fact they get to caress him under the guise of making sure that he doesn’t burn!) and gentle chat and teasing. Slinky is a bit surprised about how quickly he relaxes in the Sandwich’s company, although he thinks it probably has much to do with the gentle touches and awkwardly endearing compliments the Sandwich keep showering him with. Even through his shyness every time, Slinky thrills to hear those words, and tries as best he can to return the sentiments despite stammering and blushing.

Tommy and BJ seem to appreciate his attempts, and their soft touches and adoring smiles do make him feel more at ease. Even the teasing over the care they take to make sure he won't burn seems to heighten the glow Slinky is feeling inside, and his shyness eases a little over the afternoon.

As the shadows start to lengthen, Tommy tilts his head to glance down at Slinky nestled in his arms.

“Time to head in, lovely? Quick shower, then takeaway and a film?” Slinky nods shyly, and BJ, pushing to his feet, holds a helping hand out to Slinky and nods in agreement. “Sounds like a plan, T. What are you in the mood for, Mitchy? Your choice, food and film.”

After a brief debate, with several gentle kisses and more teasing all round, they settle on a decision for both food and film, and BJ shows Slinky to the shower while Tommy calls in the takeaway order. Dressed in comfy trackies, Tommy is the last to arrive in the living room, where Slinky is hovering shyly before being tugged down to join BJ on the sofa.

***

BJ catches Tommy’s eye as the credits roll on the second film of the evening, pressing a light kiss into the mess of hair nestled on his shoulder.  
“He’s been asleep for 20 minutes, T, but I don’t think it’s a good idea just to take him to bed. Better give him the option of the spare room or coming in with us.”  
“I know which I’m hoping for, Beej,” Tommy murmurs, flicking an adoring glance between Slinky and BJ. “But we don’t want to scare him again, so… Mitchy? Mitchy darling, film’s over, time for bed.”

The gentle nudge to Slinky’s arm prompts an adorably sleepy mumble in reply, and Tommy and BJ share a look that, on anyone else’s face, they’d be calling ‘disgustingly soppy’. Tommy runs a softly caressing hand over Slinky’s arm and across his back, coaxing their favourite spinner into waking. The soft smile they’re greeted with when Slinky opens his eyes makes their hearts melt all over again.

“Sleepy you might just be one of my very favourite things about you, Mitchy.” BJ can’t help pressing another kiss to Slinky’s hair, before smiling down into those warm eyes still slightly hazy with sleep.

“Think it’s time for bed, Mitchy, eh? We’d, well, we’d obviously love it if you came in with us, but there’s the spare room, if… if you’d prefer?” Tommy inwardly congratulates himself on not sounding like he’s pleading for Mitchy to refuse the spare room, but can’t hide the hope in his eyes.

“Oh,” breathes Slinky, nerves making a sudden comeback. “Er, I think…” The words dry up in his throat, as he can’t help but think back to _That Night_ , or rather, the morning after. His hesitation prompts BJ to tighten his arm around Slinky’s shoulders for a moment, before gently urging Slinky to sit up.

“Spare room it is, for you, then. Whatever you feel is best, Mitchy, whatever makes you feel more comfortable.”

Slinky nods, offering a sheepish smile as Tommy takes his hand to help him up from the sofa. “Sorry,” he murmurs, “Think I’m not ready for… well, it’s been a lovely day, I… really enjoyed it, but…”

“We want you to be happy with us, Mitchy, you set the pace, eh? We don’t want to panic you.” Tommy really wants to pull Slinky into his arms, but that might be a step too far right now. He compromises by gently squeezing the hand he’s still holding. The slightly wobbly smile on Slinky’s face suggests that Tommy’s made the right decision, and Tommy shifts his grip slightly to lead Slinky down the hall to the spare room. BJ’s just behind them, with Slinky’s bags, as Tommy points out their room right across the hallway.

“If you need us, for anything, any reason Mitchy, we’re just there, and… we, we don’t want you to worry on your own, eh? Just, come get us, if you need.” Tommy turns the bed covers back, grateful again for the fact that his mum maintains the illusion (at least with the extended family) that BJ uses the spare room and thus has changed the sheets. Slinky’s hand in Tommy’s is twitching, an obvious sign of nerves, and Tommy wraps his other hand around it as BJ joins them by the bed to slide his hand into Slinky’s free hand.

“We’ll say goodnight, Mitchy, let you get settled. Tommy’s right, we’re always there if you need. Can, can we kiss you?”

There’s a blushy-cheeked nod, but Slinky is the first to lean into the kisses from both keepers despite his nerves. He holds their hands as long as possible as the Sandwich move towards the door, before shyly kissing their cheeks and nudging the door almost shut behind them.

Just outside the door, BJ presses a light kiss to the join of shoulder and neck as Tommy takes him into his arms. They wait a moment, listening to the quiet sounds of Slinky moving around the room, before heading into the bedroom. The door left ajar bodes well, they think, Slinky hasn’t shut them out completely, and leave their own door the same as they prepare for bed.

Slinky, turning away from the door and the Sandwich just outside, takes a deep breath and consciously wills calm into himself. He thinks he’s probably going to have a sleepless night, most likely nightmares, and he’s not sure if he wants the Sandwich to see him like that, to have to comfort him. If anything’s going to put them off him, he thinks miserably, it’ll be the nightmares, the way he can’t calm himself when he's in that state.

He shakes his head, distracting himself by sending a text to Tim that just says ‘lovely day in the sun, Sandwich have been very sweet, hope you’re okay’, and starts to get ready for bed.

***

Tommy falls asleep quite quickly, but BJ can’t settle as easily. They’ve had a wonderful day, one he hopes will repeat many times in the future, but Slinky’s in another room, and that feels wrong. He thinks back to _That Night_ , and the way Slinky had slept so peacefully in their arms, and the very comfortable bed he and Tommy share seems to be too big, too cold. Despite Tommy’s warmth at BJ’s back, there’s a gap in front of him which he can’t ignore.

Stifling a sigh, BJ eases himself on to his back, hoping a new position will convince his mind to let him sleep. Tommy’s breathing softly in his ear, and BJ listens, trying to match his breathing to Tommy’s rhythm. Just as BJ’s eyelids start to droop though, there’s a quiet noise from across the hall, and BJ strains his ears to hear. It sounds like muffled sobbing, and BJ is suddenly wide awake again. Slipping quietly out of bed, BJ tiptoes to the door and listens again. There’s a definite sound of distress coming from the spare room, from Slinky, and BJ hurriedly crosses the hall and eases Slinky’s door open enough to see in. Slinky’s screwed himself into a ball, and though he’s clearly asleep, he’s also clearly crying.

 _M_ _ust be a nightmare_ , thinks BJ, quickly but quietly crossing the room to the bed and kneeling beside it. _Now, what did Neil say? Oh yes,_ _don’t try to wake him, just cuddle and soothe him till he wakes naturally_.

BJ carefully slides his hand under Slinky’s where it’s lying on the pillow and curls his fingers loosely to hold it. He wants to grip tightly, to let Slinky know he’s there, but doubts whether Slinky wants that right now. Leaning a little closer, but not daring to touch Slinky any further or climb in with him in case that makes it worse, he starts gently rambling whatever he thinks will help Slinky to calm down enough to recognise that BJ’s there to help.

“Mitchy, you’re okay, I’ve got you, I love you, you’ll be alright, I’m here, oh baby I’m here, I’ve got you, you’re okay, I’m here love, you’re okay.” It takes a few minutes of this, but the crying slows down and Slinky’s hand tightens around BJ’s. BJ can’t help the tears that spring to his eyes when Slinky's voice wobbles as he realises BJ is there with him.

“B-BJ? I… oh, I, you, did I wake you… I, I’m sorry, I…”  
“Always wake me, us, if you need Mitchy, we will always do our best to help. What can I… do you, would you like a hug?”

There’s a shy nod among the tears that are still trickling down Slinky’s cheeks, and BJ reaches out without thinking to gently wipe them away. The fact that Slinky turns his face to nestle his cheek in BJ’s palm makes BJ’s heart swoop, and he takes a calming breath as he eases his arms around Slinky. A hand clings to his sleep shirt, and Slinky’s face is pressed into his chest immediately, and BJ finds himself murmuring again, a litany of “I’ve got you, you’re okay, I love you” that he distantly thinks might become a common refrain as he, Tommy and Slinky settle into this relationship.

Gradually, Slinky’s breathing slows as he recovers, the tears stop and he eases his grip on BJ. He’s blushing fiercely though, and BJ loosens his arms a little.  
“Do, would you like me to stay with you, Mitchy? Would that help?”  
  
Shy Slinky is back, ducking his head, before he takes a steadying breath. “No, I’ll be okay. Thank, thank you for coming, you didn’t have to.”

“Of course I did, Mitchy, you needed me so I came. If you’re sure you’re okay… please, though, come and get us, wake us up, climb in with us, whatever, if you need? Please?”

The pleading note in BJ’s voice has Slinky nodding before he even really thinks about it, he can see the worry for him in BJ’s eyes, and he kisses BJ’s cheek before slowly pulling away. BJ carefully tucks the covers around him again, and smooths his hair back softly before whispering a goodnight and slipping out of the room. He leaves the door ajar again, and Slinky doesn’t know how to feel about what’s just happened. He takes a deep breath, and lets it out slowly, hoping to be able to sleep better now.

BJ, slipping back into his and Tommy’s room, is still worried about Slinky. He thinks that Slinky might well have more nightmares, that it will take time for Slinky to get comfortable in coming to them for help, but seeing Slinky so panicky makes BJ’s heart clench, it really hurts seeing Slinky in that state. He wishes he knew a way to help Slinky.

Tommy stirs as BJ climbs back into bed, and wraps his arms around BJ. “Mitchy? Is he okay?”

BJ shakes his head a little, “A nightmare, I think, not sure he’s really okay but he said he would be, so… We’ll just have to keep an ear out.” Tommy tightens his grip, offering BJ as much comfort as he can, and hoping that things will work out. Slowly, BJ dozes off, but Tommy stays awake this time, holding BJ and hoping Slinky can get some peaceful sleep of his own.

It’s two hours later, and Tommy is just starting to doze off when he hears a noise from across the hall. Carefully shifting BJ out of his arms, Tommy creeps out of the room and pauses just outside Slinky’s room. There’s a cut-off cry, full of anguish, and Tommy can’t stop himself hurtling in and across to the bed. Slinky’s in a lot of distress, and Tommy clutches at him, unable not to hold him tightly in an attempt to calm him down. “Mitchy? Mitchy, it’s Tommy, please don’t cry baby! I’m here, I’ve got you.”

There’s panic starting to grow in Tommy’s voice at the state Slinky is in, and Slinky flails wildly as Tommy clings to him, catching Tommy across the chin. Tommy winces, but keeps talking, hoping that he can get through to Slinky. It takes lots of Tommy repeating that he’s there, and several more swats that land on Tommy before Slinky’s agitation starts to abate slightly. Slinky’s still asleep though, and still very distressed, and Tommy really doesn’t know what to do. He keeps talking, keeps hoping that Slinky can recognise his voice and that he’s there to help. Eventually, Slinky calms and wakes enough to realise there are arms around him, and his instinctive flinch away from the close attention startles Tommy.

“Mitchy? Mitchy, it’s Tommy, I’ve got you baby, I’m here! You’re safe, you’re in my spare room, I’m here.”

Slinky’s curled in on himself, wrapping his arms around his legs as his breathing shudders, and his discomfort is apparent in the tenseness of his shoulders. Tommy sits back a bit, leaving one hand beside Slinky’s leg in an effort to provide comfort while not crowding Slinky, his hugging must not have helped.

“Mitchy, you’re safe, you’re okay, I’m here, I’m with you. Are you okay? I… Sorry, stupid question, eh? Erm, what can I... can I do anything? To help? I, I don’t know how to… what to do, to help you?”

Slinky can’t help but worry at that, the Sandwich must hate what they’re seeing, how much work he is. He desperately tries to slow his breathing, to calm down so Tommy can hurry away from the issues Slinky has.

“I, I’m fine, Tommy, it’s just… I’ll be okay, you just… go back to bed, no reason for you to worry.” Slinky hastily tugs the covers around him again, he’s so embarrassed that he’s needed both BJ and Tommy to help him through his nightmares and he just wants to be left alone now. He looks down, not daring to look at what he can only imagine is a look of disgust on Tommy’s face at having to deal with him and his… everything.

Tommy, realising the dejection and self-loathing in Slinky’s voice, really wants to tug the spinner into his arms and vow that everything will be okay. But he can tell Slinky wants to be alone, so after assuring Slinky that he and BJ will be there if Slinky needs them, or if he just doesn’t want to be alone, Tommy carefully lets his hand stroke down the hunched shoulder closest to him, before slipping out of the door.

BJ’s awake when Tommy gets back into their room, and Tommy can’t help the pain and sorrow that must be showing on his face. He almost falls onto the bed, into BJ’s arms, a few tears escaping down his face.

“He’s hurting so much, Beej, and I think he’s expecting us to decide he’s too much work, that we don’t want to bother with him. I… I don’t think he’s okay, no matter how much he says it, I think he might have another nightmare tonight.”

BJ runs a soft hand over the red mark on Tommy’s cheek, left by Slinky’s flailing hand. “Whatever it takes, we need to be there for him, if we’ve any chance of getting him to realise how much we want him, love him. And I do, T, I love him so much, like I know you do, I just hope he realises that one day. We’re just going to have to show him, every day, that he can trust us to be there whenever he need us.”


	3. Distress and Solace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slinky thinks he's ruined everything, the Sandwich are determined to convince him he hasn't, and a lot of tears and cuddles ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per usual, many many thanks for @sherlockguineapig for workshopping help, and for sucking me into the joy that is our Kiwi Crackship flotilla!

Slinky keeps very still as he listens to Tommy leaving the room and crossing the hall. As soon as Tommy’s footsteps die away, Slinky dives fully under the covers and lets the tears fall as quietly as possible. Today had been so wonderful, the Sandwich had been so attentive, so loving, and Slinky had been cautiously feeling like he could fit with them, like he had found his Special Someone (or Someones, as the case might be) just like his Nana had always wanted for him.

But now, he’s disturbed their sleep twice, because of his nightmares, his issues, and he just _knows_ that they’re cuddled up together now talking over how to let him know that they’re not interested any more. As much as he wishes things were different, that he could have the kind of loving caring relationship that Tim & Neil have, obviously that’s not going to happen, he’s going to be alone from now on. He’s going to have to pretend every day that he’s not desperately in love with Tommy and BJ, that he didn’t ruin his life by being himself, he’ll have to talk tactics on game days while wishing he could be holding or kissing them, hide the pain he’s feeling every time their eyes avoid him or sweep across him with pity and scorn.

But it hurts, it hurts so much, and it’s all his own fault, he _knows_ that, but that doesn’t stop the anguish that’s coursing through him. He doesn’t want to risk having Tommy or BJ coming in again, having to soothe him out of panic when they must be secretly wishing he’d just be gone already, so he buries his face in a pillow to muffle the noise and cries for what feels like half the night, until he’s worn himself out and falls into an uneasy sleep.

Tommy and BJ, clutching at each other’s hands to stop themselves crossing the hallway to hold Slinky, haven’t been able to fall asleep yet, they don’t want to miss any noises from Slinky’s room. It’s only been an hour, but they’re acutely aware of every minute that ticks by, and the longer it goes with no sound from Slinky, the more hopeful they are that he has managed to fall asleep peacefully. Tommy’s still got that image of Slinky hiding his face from him, flashing in front of him every time he blinks, and it hurts. Seeing Slinky like that, upset but trying desperately to pretend that everything is just fine, tells Tommy so much about why Slinky hasn’t been in a serious relationship for a long time. Realising that Slinky has been hiding himself away for so long in fear of being hurt, Tommy feels sadness for Slinky, and a fierce protectiveness rising in him.  
  


“Beej, we need to help Mitchy to be himself, I don’t think he’s done that in so long, maybe he doesn’t really know how any more. His face, before he hid it, when I was in there, he was expecting me to… I don’t know quite what, but it wasn’t a good reaction he was waiting for. I want… I don’t want him to feel like that ever again, he shouldn’t ever feel like he has to hide who he is to be accepted, by anyone.” BJ nods, gathering Tommy against him.  
“We’ll just have to show him that we love him for who he is, that the real Mitchy is the one we want forever, but it will take time, if you’re right T, and we’ll have to go carefully. We’re going to have to coax him out of that cocoon he’s hidden himself in.”

“He is so beautiful, isn’t he, a shy little butterfly, waiting for that special person, or people maybe, to encourage him to show off his wings. I really hope we can be enough for him, I don’t… I can’t lose him, Beej, it would break me, like losing you would.” Tommy presses his face into BJ’s shoulder, trying to calm himself. Slinky’s here, he’s with them, he might be across the hall and obviously not okay, but he’s here.

There’s a faint noise from Slinky’s room, and they’re throwing back the covers without pausing, hurrying across the hall as the sobbing gets louder. As Tommy starts pushing the door open, they start to hear words amongst the sobbing.

“I’ve got to go, got to leave, before they dump me…”

BJ and Tommy share a horrified look, surely Slinky didn’t say what they think they just heard him say? But Slinky’s mumbling to himself with tears running down his face, repeating those words as he gets out of the bed and starts towards the door, and that is definitely what he’s saying.

He doesn’t seem to have realised that the Sandwich are there yet, he’s not really awake properly, and BJ takes a deep breath.

“Mitchy? It’s BJ, I, can I take your hand, please? I need to hold your hand.”

There’s a couple of blinks from Slinky, as his voice trails off at the sound of BJ’s plea, and he’s not quite focussing on BJ, but his hand lifts and reaches for BJ’s outstretched one without hesitation. Tommy reaches out as well, and again there’s no hesitation from Slinky, but he seems a bit more awake, and although his breathing is still ragged and teary he’s a bit calmer.

“Mitchy?” Tommy’s voice is a little wobbly, and he takes a deep breath. “Talk to us, Mitchy, please, what’s going on? We don’t like seeing you like this, you’re hurting, and we want to help, if we can.”

“I, I’m… and you have to… I keep waking you up, sorry, and, you… I’m such a mess, and…”

“Oh Mitchy! Don’t be sorry, lovely, we want you to wake us! Let’s sit down, eh?” BJ guides Slinky onto the bed, leaning against the pillows and wrapping his arms around Slinky. Tommy carefully tucks the covers around them both before sliding in next to them right up against Slinky.

"Mitchy, you're gorgeous, and amazing, and... we love you so much. Please, don’t think you’re wrong, or bad, or whatever it is you’re thinking! We... you're so brave, to be willing to show us yourself, the real you, and we love that, we love you, please... please, we want to be here for you, with you, always. " Tommy's almost crying himself now, and Slinky can see the sincerity, the love, the pleading in both the Sandwich's faces.

“Mitchy, please listen, you don't have to leave, we're not going to throw you out! Please, please, just stay with us, let us love you!” BJ presses kisses into Slinky’s hair, hoping that somehow they can convince Slinky to give them a chance to argue with whatever the voices in Slinky’s head are telling him.

Slinky looks between them, he can still feel the panic in him, but the Sandwich look raw and open, and their voices, their arms around him show all their feelings for him.

"Why, you... you mean that? I'm a pathetic frightened piece of shit and you... really thought you'd.... told you I was and you...don't mind? You still, want… me?"

Tommy and BJ both nod desperately, Slinky can barely speak, relief and love and ebbing panic clogging his throat, but they really do mean what they're saying, he can see that. "You, you really mean that? You... I... "

"Mitchy, we do, we love you so much, and seeing you hurting, calling yourself names like that, hiding yourself away, it hurts us that you feel you need to do this, and... if you feel like crying, let it out. You're just gonna have a sore throat as well as a headache. We’re here, we’re not going anywhere, you’re safe with us." BJ suggests, swallowing harshly. He and Tommy have tears falling now too, as Slinky’s sobs come back with a vengeance, gripping their shirts and burying his head in Tommy's shoulder. Tommy and BJ just cling tightly to Slinky, murmuring that he’s safe, they’re protecting him. They're absolutely horrified that Slinky feels like this, like he needs to keep himself hidden and can't have what he wants. He’s so beautiful, and sweet, and kind, and how can he feel that who he is is not worth anything, isn’t wanted by anyone? How can he think that he isn’t enough to be loved?

Slinky’s crying like his heart is breaking, and the Sandwich aren’t much better. Tommy’s stroking his back, gently smoothing his hand over the lean but defined muscle, and BJ’s got his face pillowed in Slinky’s hair, whispering, begging for Slinky to please trust them, please let them help him understand that they love him, they want him forever.

Every painful sound that rips its way out of Slinky sends an echoing stab through the Sandwich, and they really wish they’d known earlier, they’d found Slinky earlier, before he could build such strong walls to hide behind. He’d always be shy, they know that, but his shyness is adorable, so that just makes him more special. Just, please, Gods, let him be able to learn to trust them, to believe them every time they say they love him, to have faith in their feelings for him.

As Slinky’s sobbing calms, and he droops into a sniffling doze, Tommy shifts him slightly, so that his ear is right over Tommy’s heart.  
“Just, listen, Mitchy, feel that? That’s my heart, filled with so much love for you. And, there, can you feel BJ’s, just the same?” BJ carefully lays Slinky’s hand on his own chest, holding it there with a thumb stroking soothingly across it.  
“We’re staying right here, Mitchy, just calm, and sleep now, we’re here, we’ll be right here with you, loving you.”

There’s a small smile from Slinky, but his grasp on their shirts doesn’t ease, and they tighten their arms around him, hoping that the love they’re trying to convey is getting through to Slinky.

Slowly, as Slinky is eased into sleep, BJ and Tommy feel their own panic and worry starting to dial down a little. They’ve got Slinky, he’s safe in their arms, and they love him so much. Tommy’s still caressing Slinky’s back, he’s not sure he could stop doing that right now, because every so often there’s a faint but happy smile drifting across Slinky’s face. BJ, carefully running a thumb under Slinky’s eye to wipe away the tears still glistening on his cheeks, has such a soft look of love as he smiles down at the gently sniffling bundle in their arms, that Tommy could spend the rest of his life right here, with these two, the two loves of his life.

  
"Is he... ohh, he's asleep." BJ tries not to cry all over again, after almost half an hour of complete silence. Tommy carefully reaches for BJ, dropping kisses on his cheek as he eases the three of them into a better sleeping position without disturbing Slinky.

“He is, babe, just about. Shhh, shh, Beej, he’s okay, we’ve got him safe here.”

“Oh T, I love him, so much, and what you said earlier, that if you lose him it would break you, I feel the same about both of you, and… I, I just, how can we help him, what can we do? I just felt so helpless earlier, and…” BJ trails off into sniffles, and Tommy feels his eyes well up again.

“Well, holding him at night, that isn’t going to be a hardship for us, and… maybe, we could ask Neil? Obviously, what helps Tim won’t always help our little butterfly, but maybe it’ll give us some ideas?”

BJ nods, shakily, and cuddles closer to Slinky, curling around him to offer comfort and reassurance. Tommy watches over his boyfriends as BJ joins Slinky in softly breathing sleep, admiring his two gorgeous boys cradled in his arms. He’s so lucky to have found them both, and he’ll do whatever he can, whatever is necessary, to keep them both happy for the rest of their lives. The thought of the three of them never having found this, never knowing how well they fit into each others’ lives, into each others’ arms, Tommy feels his heart skip a beat at the possibility of that happening. Life without either one of them would be unbearable, and he twists his head to use his sleeve to wipe away the tears that have sprung up at the thought.

There’s a slight twitch from the bundle in his arms, someone has stirred slightly, and Tommy’s hands press a little more heavily into the gentle stroking that he hasn’t stopped since they settled into the bed. That soft smile creeps across Slinky’s face, mirrored by BJ, and Tommy can’t help the fond smile that he can feel on his own face. He needs to sleep himself, but he needs his two boys to be happy and safe more, so he’ll just sit here and watch them, soothe them, for a little longer.

Every movement, even the slightest sound, from both boys is recognised and calmed by Tommy, over the few remaining hours of this terrifying night, and it’s well after dawn before his eyes refuse to stay open any longer. Even as he slips in to a light doze, his hands are still smoothing over his boyfriends’ backs, to ensure they stay calm and asleep for as long as possible after the disturbance of the night.


	4. Butterflies and Laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Slinky's nightmares, and a realisation for all three that together is where they want to be.
> 
> Slinky discovers that recovering after panic attacks is easier with loving boyfriends, Tommy and BJ find out more adorable things about Slinky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus the end of the start of the SlinkySandwich!
> 
> As always, grateful thanks to @sherlockguineapig, for workshopping help and for enticing me into the Kiwi Crackship flotilla, for which I have a new pairing to start on next!

Tommy can tell it’s mid-morning when he opens his eyes, by the way the light is angled behind the lightweight curtains. BJ and Slinky are still asleep, cuddled into each other in his arms and faintly smiling despite the dried tear stains on their cheeks. Tommy realises he must have the same issue because his cheek itches, and he eases one hand away from where it’s wrapped around BJ, to scrub at his face.

BJ twists a little with a sleepy grumble, burying his face between Slinky’s shoulder and Tommy’s chest, and Tommy can’t stop the adoring smile that settles on his face.

Slinky sighs happily in response to the movement, and the smile on his face gets a little bigger as he turns his head to rest on BJ’s. His eyelids are starting to flutter as he wakes, and Tommy goes to stroke his back only to find that during the night Slinky laced their fingers together and is holding their joined hands over his heart. Tommy’s heart feels like it’s about to leap out of his chest with love and joy, and he can feel his smile spreading over his face.

The first thing Slinky sees as he opens his eyes is Tommy’s beaming smile over BJ’s riotous bedhead curls, and he smiles back instantly. BJ’s arm is tight around him, Tommy’s hand held close, and he can feel how safe and comfortable he is.

The smile drops suddenly though, as he remembers why and how the Sandwich ended up in bed holding him, and he squeezes his eyes shut tightly to prevent the tears falling as his anxiety makes a reappearance. He can’t believe he disturbed their sleep like that, needed them to hold him, to cuddle him.

BJ, tucked against Slinky’s chest and still mostly half-asleep, feels the tension from Slinky rising, and presses a kiss to Slinky’s jawline.

"Feeling better this morning, lovely?” BJ yawns and tucks his head back into the crook of Slinky’s neck, “Oh, sleeping in your arms, Mitchy, it’s the best sleep I've ever had."

Slinky blushes, both in pride that he somehow helped BJ sleep well, and in embarrassment over the events of last night. “I, you, sorry... shouldn’t have made you… didn’t want you to see…”

“Nonsense, Mitchy, we’re your boyfriends, we need to know if you’re unhappy, when you need cuddles and extra loving, whatever the reason you need it.” Tommy says, stroking his thumb over Slinky’s hand. "We'll be there for you, Mitchy. Always. You... never feel like you've got to go through this on your own, eh? We want to hold you and keep you safe... protect you. You deserve that, you have always deserved that."

BJ can feel the passion and determination ringing through Tommy’s words, and the soft but adamant look on his face as he attempts a loving glare at Slinky makes BJ realise something he only distantly recognised before.

“Mitchy, Tommy, listen, please.” Sitting up a little, he takes a deep breath, and catches their eyes in turn. “We touched on this last night, T, but it needs repeating, to both of you. I love you both, so much, think I have for a few years, I just didn’t realise, and I… without either of you, I wouldn’t be right, I love you, I need you both in my life, in my arms, and… please, please, Mitchy don’t ever think we’re going to change our minds about you. You, you are the missing piece in our puzzle, except that you’re not missing any more, you’re here, with us, please stay with us.” His voice wobbles as he finishes speaking, and he can see his emotions mirrored in his boyfriends’ eyes.

“I, I feel exactly the same way, BJ, losing either of you would absolutely break me, it wouldn’t feel right without both of you with me. You fit us, Mitchy, so perfectly, and I, I love you both, so so much.” Tommy tightens his arms around them both, as Slinky’s emotions threaten to overwhelm him.

“I, you really mean that? I want that, with you, I, losing you would be the end of my world. You meant everything you said last night, even though I ruined your sleep… my panic frightened you, you still want me, love me?”

“We were frightened _for_ you, lovely, we didn’t know how to help you. But we will always want you, love you, we’re going to do everything we can to help you feel safe, feel loved, forever, with us.” BJ gently strokes Slinky’s hair back, sliding his hand over Slinky’s jawline and around to cup his nape, Tommy’s nodding fervently in agreement, tears misting in his eyes.

“Always, Mitchy, we will always want you with us.”

Slinky can’t hide the smile of pure love that breaks across his face as he registers the feeling in that vow from BJ, nor can he help the kiss he bestows first on BJ and then on Tommy. The three of them are pressed so close together, wrapped in each others’ arms, he doubts a gossamer-thin spider web could come between them, and he wouldn’t have it any other way right now.

All three relish in getting to cuddle quietly together for a bit, but the usual consequences of Slinky’s anxiety attacks – a painful clenching in his stomach – starts to make Slinky shift uncomfortably. He tries not to show it, but apparently his boyfriends are really attuned to his comfort level, and BJ runs a soft hand down his arm.

“You alright, lovely? You seem a little… out of sorts.”

“I’m fine, BJ, don’t worry.” Slinky can’t help wincing, as another stab spears through him, and then sighing.

“It’s not much, really, just… always get a bit of an upset stomach after a panic attack. Don’t want to worry you though, I’ll be okay.” Slinky mumbles, blushing a little and ducking his head. Tommy squeezes his hand, shifting Slinky slightly into a more comfortable position.

"We can't look after you properly, like you deserve, if you don't let us know something's wrong when we don't notice, lovely! What helps?"

"I'll try, okay? Haven't had anyone... to tell this to, not in a while." Slinky whispers. "And... tea? Chamomile, or peppermint, or whatever you've got?"

"Well, from now on, you have us, always." BJ kisses Slinky's forehead. "There should be some chamomile in the cupboard, I'll get us all a cup, eh?" He tucks the covers back around Tommy and Slinky as he gets up, and the care being shown makes Slinky realise he is loved, he has help when he’s not feeling well now, and he can’t help the soft smile he turns on Tommy.

Tommy gently runs his hand over Slinky’s abdomen, and the soothing motion does help a little. Slinky turns his head to nestle it in the crook of Tommy’s neck, having his stomach caressed feels wonderful, he’s never had anyone do that before, and he loves it. It’s something he didn't know before, he admits shyly, and Tommy just smiles warmly and full of love, stroking Slinky as they wait for their cups of tea. They can hear BJ whistling happily in the kitchen, as the kettle boils and mugs clink on the counter top.

"You're adorable, you two." BJ smiles at his boyfriends cuddling together as he carries in a tray with three mugs and an open pack of Malts. "Does that make it feel a bit better, Mitchy? And, thought these might help too, might ease your stomach a little."

“Oh,” breathes Slinky softly. “Hadn’t thought, maybe? I… don’t usually move very much at first when this happens, so… can usually only just about manage to make a tea, not worry about food.” He accepts his mug, and takes a careful sip, as BJ slides back under the covers to cuddle with them again.

“Well, now you have us, to help, to make the tea, whatever will help you, Mitchy.” Tommy passes Slinky a biscuit, and drops a kiss on BJ’s cheek.

The warmth and gentle flavour of the tea soon helps the knot in Slinky’s stomach unwind, and a couple of carefully nibbled at biscuits do seem to help. How much of that is the biscuits, and how much is the fact that for the first time in years he’s being looked after instead of having to deal with everything alone, Slinky doesn’t know, but he thinks the warm care and love being shown by his boyfriends has an awful lot to do with it.

He can’t help the glow that rises in his cheeks at the thought that he gets to have this for the rest of his life, that the Sandwich is not put off by his issues, his nightmares, they do love him. Tommy kisses his hair, and Slinky sighs contentedly. BJ smiles softly, as he puts their empty mugs back on the tray, and curves a warm and comforting arm carefully around Slinky’s waist.

“Better, lovely? You do look happier, you’ve got such a beautiful smile.”

That gorgeous blush spreads across Slinky’s face again, along with the smile BJ mentioned, and Tommy sniffles. Two concerned faces turn to him, as he ducks his head a little.

“I’m alright, just, I do love you both, so much, and… this, sharing tea and cuddles in bed every morning, I want this, I want us, so much, forever.”

“Oh Tommy.” BJ cups Tommy’s chin. “This is perfect, and yes, Mitchy, last night wasn’t so nice, but we have ideas about how to help you through that. But, having both of you to cuddle with, to sleep with, to wake up to, it’s perfect.”

Slinky feels his infernal shyness creep over him again, but he does manage to look at both Tommy and BJ, and the love in their eyes and their smiles make his heart nearly burst with love.

“I… you… this is… and, I, I love... I…” He breaks off, annoyed with himself that he can’t get the right words to come out, to explain how much he loves the Sandwich, that this is exactly what he’s been hoping for since he realised how much he had fallen for both these gorgeous, amazing boys.

BJ strokes his hair back again, and Slinky leans in to the touch.  
“We get it, Mitchy, it’s just a bit too big for you at the moment to manage to say it. But, we can see it, how you feel, in your actions. That’s enough, that’s special for us, to be able to see how much this, we, mean to you. And, you don’t need to say anything, don’t force yourself before you’re ready and comfortable to do anything, we can wait for your timeline. We love you, we want you to be happy.”

Slinky blushes, ducking his head. In lieu of being able to say what he wants, he leans against Tommy and pulls BJ in closer. Snuggling his boys will have to do right now. He prescribes himself lots of cuddles, to get over the fear and panic of the night, and the Sandwich are very happy to assist in that.

Tommy’s still caressing Slinky, although it’s his back now rather than his stomach, and BJ looks so attractive with his curls going every which way that Slinky can’t stop himself from running his hand through BJ’s hair. The adoring look on BJ’s face as he looks at Slinky makes Slinky’s heart beat harder, and he pouts a little at BJ.

“Can, can I have kisses? Please?”

The shy whisper from Slinky meets no resistance at all from BJ, nor from Tommy in turn, and they spend a pleasant who knows how long (who’s paying attention to the clock right now?) exchanging soft kisses and gentle caresses.

Eventually, they climb out of bed, get cleaned up and dressed, and reconvene in the kitchen. It’s a beautiful day, and they decide over their bacon sandwiches and tea that a bit of fresh air will do them the world of good.

Tommy’s looking forward to showing Slinky his little patch of Canterbury, and though BJ’s seen it before, somehow having Slinky there with them makes it all seem fresh and new. There’s a little park a few minutes walk from Tommy’s house, with walking trails into woodland beyond, so that’s where they head to start with. Kids are playing cricket on the grass, and as a good shot is cheered by the three cricketers, the kids wave with big smiles. Tommy runs here often enough that he knows a lot of the local children, and he tells Slinky and BJ a few tales of their cricket games and the times he’s been dragged in to play, as they wander along the sun-dappled trails through the woods.

Flowers are blooming in open areas among the trees, vibrant colours between green leaves, and Slinky veers off the path to look at one particular patch. BJ, tugged along behind Slinky by their linked hands, smiles fondly. “What’ve you seen, Mitchy?”

“Look!” Slinky points, and BJ and Tommy peer over his shoulders to see a small butterfly flitting from bloom to bloom. It looks drab when it lands, but hints of colour on the wings can be seen in flight, and Tommy smiles.  
“Looks like you, Mitchy! Shy and unassuming at first, but beautiful when you spread your wings.”

The blush that rises in Slinky’s cheeks means that the Sandwich can’t help hugging him. He’s so adorable when he’s shyly reacting to the compliments that they pay him, and the gentle kisses he gives them when they tell him that are even more precious.

They spot several more butterflies as they wander, and Slinky’s joy every time is catching. Exploring the woods looking at nature together is just the calming situation they needed after the night of broken sleep, and it’s a couple of hours later that they wind up near a little cafe towards the end of their loop around the neighbourhood.

Windswept and laughing, they get a coffee each, and walk slowly back to Tommy’s as the afternoon sun dips in the sky. Slinky’s got a flower tucked behind one ear, courtesy of BJ, and Tommy thinks he’s never been happier.

Dinner is a combined effort, with laughter as they dodge each other with hot pans and cutlery, before they settle in a tired heap in front of a film they’re not really watching in favour of caresses and soft kisses. Despite the night before, Slinky thinks, it’s been a wonderful day, and he just hopes he doesn’t have nightmares tonight.

When it's time to go to bed that night, Slinky does feel a little wobbly, but BJ just steers him into their room. "Not letting you suffer tonight, Mitchy, you slept so peacefully when we were holding you that we're doing that right from the start tonight."

Slinky blushes, and a very quiet voice emerges from him. "You... do need that and... can you... you did stroke me a bit last night, eh? I... like that."

"Of course, Mitchy! Anything you want. And, I love the way you smile in your sleep when I do that, it's cute." Tommy runs a soft hand down Slinky's arm, and then laughs a little. "Yeah, that smile, it's adorable."

"Oh." A sheepish tiny laugh creeps out, and the warm smiles on the Sandwich’s face make Slinky’s heart leap. "You're... good at... protecting me."

"You deserve to be protected, and looked after, Mitchy, you're so precious to us."

BJ will deny to his last day that the look on his face at that point was as ridiculously soppy as Tommy later claims it was, but since Tommy knows he was making exactly the same face, the denial doesn't work. But said denial, and the utterly-in-love looks that come over both boys’ faces at the memory of that night, does make Slinky giggle at them every time they try to use it to wind each other up, so…

"Anything that gets us _that_ giggle is worth doing, over and over again." becomes a new motto for the Sandwich for the next couple of months, and since that giggle gets Slinky kissed every time, he’s not going to stop them in any way.


End file.
